A Change For The Better
by IZ Techz IZ
Summary: When a shiny ninetails stayed with her partner for long enough she developed feelings but was unable to tell him. Cursed by this she sets out for the only solution she sees fit: Change him physically; Transform him completely. This tale shows Rachel's attempts to complete a company's lifetime goal and find herself the perfect loving mate. [ending has been refit :)]


**Techz: Hello peoples. Today we take a look into the furthest reach of humanity, into their achievements and those impacted by it. I promise you no consolation for what is to come but only my hopes that humanity will not repeat history. Be glad that you only live once. Living to see the end does things to a person... but onto what you are here for. This story will not contain lemons but instead some light referencing. I hope you find consolation or some form of joy. Viewer digression is advised.**

 **Commissioned** **by: November Red Angel (hope you like it!)**

* * *

Today, we focus on the tail of a man and his partner. They were both raised in two very close families and from childhood became very good friends. They were inseparable and always did everything together. Despite the language barrier they had a good bond. As it goes though, nobody is perfect. She couldn't tell him how to fix one very simple problem… until now…

"Run the tape"

* * *

A blaring fire alarm. It's ringing pierced through his head. 'Crap! What's happened this time?!' He lobbed himself out of bed and hauled his ass down the stairs, half running and half tripping. Smoke billowed out from an archway leading to the kitchen.

He rushed in to see a pot on the stove, it bellowed flames that were being inhaled by the ventilation unit. Picking it up, he moved it to the sink.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Damn it, that is HOT!"

He threw the burnt mess into the sink before turning the burner off. He moved to face the remorseful silver anthropomorphic fox that gently swished her nine tails back and forth, a grimace spread across her face.

"What in the actual…"

He never finished as the front door went, calling him away from the current crisis that had unfolded. He had had enough of being woken abruptly never mind straight into a shit storm. The buzzer went off several more times on his way over to the entrance.

"Coming, Coming. Don't get your shorts in a twist. Fuck!"

David reset the fire alarm before walking to the front of the house.

He opened his door to see a man who was ever so slightly taller, black hair and brown eyes. A towering Arcanine stood guard behind him, posed in his bold anthro form as if his master needed protection or something, some minor injuries coming into sight under all the fur and some clearly visible on the canines chest.

"What do you want Derek?"

His teeth were gritted and spoke with a nonchalant tone. The young man at the door spoke up spoke up to address him properly

"I was traveling with Rex here and was torn up in a nasty battle involving a wild Salamance. The creepy bugger got cheeky with my friend and so we taught him a lesson. I would like to say we made a clean fight but Rex came out with some injuries, so I'm asking if I could stay for a few hours just so I could…"

"Sure. Knock yourself out but just don't go in the kitchen!"

He still had to talk to Rachel.

"Yass! I knew I could count on you!"

Derek was already seated in the lounge with Rex sitting next to him, switching to his beast form for easy inspection. Now for the confrontation with the Ninetails of his, being woken up startled had left him pissed. Rachel hovered over the burnt mess, having failed again to impress him.

"Now look what you have done, messed up one of my good pots and now I'm going to need to get another! Third time Rachel, third time and look. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

David pointed at the mess as if it had only just been created two seconds ago.

David took a second to look at himself then at the vulpine who stood there in her full body dressing gown visibly shaking as Rachel contemplated her actions. Rachel felt really bad about ruining breakfast, she just didn't know where she had gone wrong. He let out a deep breath as to calm himself, he had to start his day right and shouting and bawling would not be the best of beginnings.

"Ugh. I can't be bothered dealing with this right now. Let's do something else. How about cereal for breakfast instead?"

David watched as a tear hit the counter, as angry as he was; her adorable face tainted with sadness was something he couldn't bear to see.

"You know what…"

He let out another deep breath as to calm himself.

"Forget that. I'll help brush your fur."

This seemed to cheer Rachel right up, which cheered David up a bit too. He was making today a little better for them both. This was something they did when Rachel was still a Vulpix. It was pastime that rewarded them both with happiness.

They both moved through the main hallway to the stairs. Rachel led him up and dragged her friend through to the bedroom. It was a large room with a walk in wardrobe for the pair of them. They shared a double bed but despite this, they weren't together. Just best friends; He was too dense and she couldn't talk. There were a few more reasons for their close yet distant relationship, most were irrelevant but Rachel had surprise that would end her desperate struggles.

Rachel had only evolved recently and was still testing her new, very curvy form. Rachel moved out the bedroom and wavered into the bathroom. Reaching up with her new height, Rachel grabbed a comb from above the mirror, briefly stopping to admire herself. She cuddled her thick long tails and peered over them. To look cute was one of her specialties as well

as being loyal to him no matter what.

She was stunning, undoubtedly. She had a perfect, gleaming smile, slim and glimmering figure. Silver fur covered most of body, thicker amounts covering her ample double D's and her naturally wide hips. Her tails stood long and acted like a dress, each with its own ice blue tip, she could wrap them around herself or leave them trailing behind her, allowing anyone who knew her to have an instant indication as to how she was feeling. Rachel tore her burning ruby eyes away from her reflection and took the brush over to her friend.

He was skilful with the brush as his delicate, dexterous hands could easily manoeuvre and manipulate the brush into the kinks and knots in her hair. Rachel's mind wandered as the brush did. She thought about her friend, they were close but only friends. _Friends_. The word bore into her as she mourned her inability to speak. It wasn't a major problem… except for when it came down to saying three words.

"Love it?"

He asked as he pulled the final move. Shifting forwards and delving his face into one of her tails. A muffled

"It's so fluffy."

Could be heard as Rachel's face turned a shade of pink under her fur.

* * *

 **Later - work**

* * *

He swiped a key card embodied with his name and a picture of a handsome genius who bore blue eyes and the blondest hair imaginable. Walking through a set of doors, Rachel was a few steps behind him dressed in a lab coat to match his. They worked as scientists at Evo Corp, a company who was at a revelation that would change reality for most. They were working on a new, very unstable type of gene that if correctly applied, would for people to use various Pokémon's transforming abilities. Pokémon evolved to transform centuries ago and researchers around the world yearned to be the first to debunk it. They were closer than ever to figuring it out fully.

"Right, what have they got us doing today, probably some genetic matchup stuff again…"

He slid the folio of the work stations metallic surface into his hands and flicked to its first page. The smell of chemicals was dominant as they got to work in the lab.

"Right, so we got to test a bunch of canine Pokémon DNA patterns and see if any of them are ninety nine percent flawless…"

Stopping to scratch his chin, he pondered the labs inventory before coming to a conclusion.

"Let's try Mightyena, they normally have easy matchups thanks to basic genes."

Rachel nodded before walking out into the corridor and out of sight. She knew exactly which fridge contained the blood samples they needed.

The linoleum floors were bland as was the walk. Some voices echoed but with little importance. Rachel arrived at the desired room. Rows of trays neatly in little fridges categorised by type then number. Rachel picked up a clearly marked pallet. '262, handle samples with caution.' The different vials bearing unique notes of varying evaluability. She sloped back to the labs after signing out two items, holding the tray and pocketing a vail.

Rachel spots a Flygon morph approaching her and decides that a quick chat couldn't hurt.

"Hey Rachel."

The Flygon rubs her eye before Rachel responds.

"Hey Jenna. How is Daren working out for you? It seems that he must be good with such a tired expression like that. How many rounds, two or twenty?"

Rachel watches as her friends face lights up like a traffic light. Rachel teases her friend with a cheap imitation of a moan as she tilts her head back, roaming her free hand over an invisible figure.

"S-shut up… you haven't even told him yet. You know what… I'm going to go, Saris probably needs me."

The Flygon takes her not so subtle and brisk leave, not wanting to deal with more of Rachel's witty remarks.

"Lighten up Jen."

Rachel fits in before moving back to where she was originally headed, arriving a couple minutes later.

"Thank you, could you…"

Rachel yipped and took a sample, placing it in the nano-scope (made by Evo Corp in the wake of a technological revolution) and situating it accordingly. Walking up to the view finder, he stood for a solid five minutes before stating.

"Sample one, nugatory."

Rachel changed the sample out for another then starts to wildly scribble on a clipboard. They had been told to find a gene with no flaws, a canine Pokémon that would look stunning and most importantly, a shiny. They had to decide the gene that the Pokémon would be programmed with, that would dazzle shareholders into large investments once they learned that any person could transform into a divine creature at will.

They sifted through sample after sample, tray after tray. Minutes turned into hours. Still no matches

"Ugh! Why are there no matches?"

Rachel watched him throw his hands up while walking away from the machine. Usually they would have found one good gene. But it seems that finding a flawless shiny takes the biscuit. And you thought breeding just a shiny was hard. Try genetically engineering one.

He had moved lethargically from the machine, opting instead to search the labs computer systems for a better source of samples, typing his frustration into the worn out keyboard. Rachel now stood at the gene pool doing her own thing. She had been planning for a while and now she had her chance.

"Rachel, I have found a good selection that I think will work."

He turned to see the vulpine facing away and doing something of her own. Rachel looked back at him, discreetly pocketing an empty vail and the surprise. He never notices.

Rachel had one shot at this. Arms outstretched she offered a hug. She always did this, requesting such gestures at random times. He figured that she was doing it for him, to calm him. He moved forwards and into the hold of the silver fox. he ereached around her in an estranged hold, Rachel wrapping an arm around him with her other holding something.

Half a year had led up to this moment. She popped the cap off of the syringe, aligned it and sunk it into the back of his neck before he could even register everything that was happening.

"What the… Ah!"

Rachel withdrew the empty cylinder from him and stood back. She hoped to Arceus that this all goes off without a hitch.

He held the back of his neck. He felt all the smells around him fade. He had no idea what was going on and so he became irrational. He started stumbling towards the panic button that was fitted on a wall. He was about to hit it but had more pressing issues as he spotted his hands. Fear and despair overcame him as he watched his hands slowly fade in colour.

"Rachel! Crap, someone help me!"

She found it reassuring to hear him call out. He was still ok. He hadn't thought of Rachel to be capable doing such a thing as stabbing the back of his neck with Arceus knows what. All feeling left his body.

He felt a burning sensation replace it as he pulled a metal tray to the floor with his struggles to stay standing, trying to keep himself up and failing. He felt as if his skin was being removed with a thousand potato peelers, back and forth in waves of blistering heat. He pulled the tray in front of him, seeing his face slowly stretch and become a hue of silver. Once again he attempted the panic button as Rachel watched with a semi sadistic smile, proud of her work. The pain would be temporary, the pleasure forever. He rose, falling as he expected to roll onto the large surfaces of his foot but found no such luck, instead a clacking noise and tiny paws slipping away from under him. Those were not his feet. He hit his cerebellum with a dull thunk.

His fall rendered him unconscious. The vulpine wavered over to a storage rack and prepared a shot. Waiting patiently for the transformation to finish. The last of his body fizzled through, the stages of adding some teeth, whiskers and big pointed ears. She leant over the shiny masculine Ninetails, taking pride in her work as the last of the tails formed and he developed new, younger leg muscles. He had Rachel's hands but slightly thicker fingers. Rachel gave his forehead a quick peck before then caressing one of his arms, rolling up the sleeve to reveal a fine silver, glimmering fur and in a caring fashion, injected him once more with a small dose of adrenaline. She had opened his eyes to her world.

* * *

 **His P.o.v**

* * *

He awoke with a thumping migraine and there was a bombarding amount of high pitched mumbling in his head. He opened his eyes to see everything in strange colours, green primarily filling in most things. He crossed eyes to see a snout and all hanging off his face. He reached forth with fresh empowered strength and nimbleness. Grabbing his face he rummaged his fingers over his nose, feeling as if someone had turned up the volume to life and everything felt amplified by tenfold. His nose was huge and everything smelled pungently.

"You're awake! It worked, yay"

Exclaimed a high pitched voice that belonged to a late early adolescent woman.

"Therro?"

He didn't own his own mouth anymore, this one was new and he found it impractically long.

"Hey. How are you after all that?"

He scanned around for the voice that he had just heard.

"Rasthel?"

From the floor, he glanced up, glaring at her both in confusion and in surprise.

"It's me and obviously you're here. Oh my Arceus, we can be together now!"

To say he was lost would be exactly to the point.

"Wrot?"

Rachel held an arm out to help him up. With molten fingers he was hoisted against her. He held onto her tightly in fear of toppling over. Rachel blushed with both how close he was and how he was holding onto her in certain places. It was awkward for them both as he adjusted to his new body and Rachel adjusted to him.

He stared at Rachel, remembering why this was all happening.

"Wry rould rou thoo that?"

He pushed her away while pointing at himself. All of what happened was finally dawning on him. He was no longer himself. Permanently stuck in a foreign body with no idea what he was is not how he wanted to spend today or the rest of his life for that matter. He had to get away, had to escape this place. He never heard Rachel pour her heart out to him as he tried to flee.

He was out that room faster than he knew was possible. Taking the blow from hitting the wall at insane speed, he started to run. If his friends saw him… He would be the sick end of all their work. He rummaged through his cloak pockets. His clothing was slightly tight on him but the new muscle mass made up for the restraints.

Swiping his key card he entered the exit lift. He pressed for the ground floor. He watched as Rachel bound after him. She was getting closer to the door and was only getting faster. He put a finger against the close door symbol and pushed it. The doors slowly closed and soon Rachel was at the lift. *ding*

He sighed as he rode the lift alone. That was a close call but it still wasn't over, Rachel was probably taking either the second elevator or the stairs. He hoped that she picked the former.

"Arriving at: Ground floor."

And with that he was now at the lobby.

Garry and bill were on guard duty for the main exit that day. The both brandished rifles that were unnecessarily large. They had been told not to let any suspicious characters in.

He was just leaving, no big deal, right? Straightening his coat and brushing it off, he bent down and left his socks in the elevator. His shoes had fallen off during his transformation and no Anthros actually wear footwear.

The floor felt weird and cold as David casually strolled past the two men with rifles. David swiped his card and left. Every step made him want to run but if he did he would grab unwanted attention. He pushed the double doors open and squinted at the sunlight.

Luckily he knew where to go. He had been stalked by a mugger and knew where to go to outrun people. Casually strolling around the side of the large office building provided to be valuable as the time he had to outrun thugs. A fifteen foot fence stood before him. That's new.

'Crap sticks'

He thought it to be impossible to scale but then again.

"Rachel is pretty athletic without doing any actual athletics… Maybe I could run it?"

Now was a perfect time to find out. Stepping back he mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

Bounding forwards with vigour clocked him twenty, thirty, thirty five miles per hour as he ran up the side of the alleyway. He latched his foot paws onto the wall and started climbing, pacing higher with each step. He was losing traction so leaped. He sailed through the air.

He felt amazing as the wind swept his fur, the freedom and power he now possessed was immense. He reached the other wall and continued to run diagonally up the wall. A push and a grab and he was now dangling off the fence. He heard something. Feet approaching. Rachel. He had lifted himself higher. He swung over and fell onto the other side, running away from her in case she had something else planned.

"say away fom ee!"

It took Rachel two leaps from a walk to completely vault the fence. He watched as Rachel adjusted her hair before continuing to jog lightly behind him. This was petrifying to him.

"Holy mother of…"

He faced forwards and sprinted. If he could circle around then he could reach his car before her. David took off his lab coat and t-shirt due to the restricted feeling of them. Copious amounts of silver fur covered chest muscles that would make any body builder jealous. He then searched his trousers.

"Aha!"

Protruding a set of keys he turned the next corner. A nice red Mazda mx5 stood in a space with the roof over to stop stray leaves. He could lock himself in the car and take off.

*Click* the car lit up as he grabbed a handle. Rachel was no longer behind him, 'must have lost her'. He entered the car and sat in the driver's seat. It was slightly warm and had a pinewood smell that, after all this made it worth buying that air freshener. He closed and locked the door and sat silently in his own thoughts.

"Please stop."

Rachel begged from the passenger side seat. He pulled the door handle to escape but Rachel had learnt psychic a long time ago and rarely used it. Now was an exception.

"Please… hear me out?"

Well it wasn't like he had a choice.

"Kay."

Rachel had tear stains running down her face as she sat there. She hadn't expected him to act like this. He now feared her. Not like you do a creepy crawly but like you do when you fear for your own life.

"I'm sorry…"

He looked at Rachel. He could understand her now. It seemed like a novelty to be able to understand her.

"I'm sorry for everything."

Letting go of the door, he sat back in the seat and drooped his head. Shuffling his muzzle, he tried to speak over the sides of his mouth. It was hard to talk normally.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?"

He struggled but managed in the end. He felt a hand on his own arm. Rachel was trying to look him in the eye. They made eye-contact, faces closer than previously, Rachel leaning over.

"Because… I love you David. We have been together for years but we have never actually been together. You always look out for me and try do things to make me happy… This morning was my attempt to return something to you and it didn't work out. I want to be more than just friends or partners. David, I want us to be a couple. You and me as one."

This was a lot for him to process. Sure he liked her and even thought of her on a couple of dates with his right hand but to think that she liked him was insane.

"Rachel, you like me?"

She nodded her head before stalking her gaze downwards.

"I understand if you don't want to…"

David pulled her muzzle to his.

They met in a strange yet loving kiss, taking a few seconds to properly align. David held her cheek and Rachel held his chest, griping his locks of silver in her tight hold. She peered her tongue into his mouth and he followed suit. Their battle was a long and hard one. They moved between each other and themselves in their endeavours. David was the first to break away as he panted furiously, they had been kissing for over a minute and the loss of air had caught up.

"That… Was better… than any… one before."

His eyes gleamed into hers as she blushed a deep shade of red, grabbing one of her tails nerviously.

"T-thanks."

Was all she could collate. She wasn't holding her own tail, finding David to respond awkwardly to its petting. They both admired each other with cheesy smiles before David remembered something.

"Why did you change me, transform me?"

Rachel sheepishly answered her thoughts about her plans

"Well, humans live for a century at best but now we can both live for a millennium together which means that you won't… pass away so briefly, more cuddle time if you think about it. You obviously have some physical adaptions but most importantly, you can understand me now."

Rachel's face beamed at the last comment. David's mouth hung open like he had found a buffet and was beckoning it forth. She had really thought this through and had it all sussed out.

"How long had you been planning… all of this?"

"A-about a year… four months… and three days, might be a couple out but meh."

David was both charmed and slightly unsettled by her dedication. He knew she had done this for the both of them but the lengths she went to were quite extreme to accomplish her task.

"You had to pull a few strings, didn't you? It would be impossible to do alone."

Rachel only nodded as she continued her embarrassment fest, her face having become warm, even for a fire type.

"I'm not angry or anything, to be honest I kind of like this form a little over my last but I'm still not sure how people will react to the new me, it's all just so weird right now."

David was feeling his arms up when Rachel interjected

"You haven't changed to me, your still the same man that I have fallen in love with."

David found her statement cute.

"Ah! What are you…"

Rachel never finished as David lifted her deftly onto his lap and bear hugged her. Rachel squealed then whined as she was subjected to his spontaneous affection. They were now blanketed in tails as they pressed up against each other. Rachel reaching around David in order to return the hug. Rachel nudged her love's snout up with her own and rested in the crook of his neck.

From outside the car, anyone passing by would see a dozen and a half of silver tails sitting behind the wheel of a red sports car. Rachel inhaled deeply as she enjoyed every second of him. He smelled like himself with a little Rachel in the mix. 'At least I won't have to mark him again' Rachel thought happily as they stayed like that.

David was now Rachel's and Rachel was now David's. Nothing would change that.

* * *

 **Several days later**

* * *

Time goes on and people wonder. David was due for a board meeting in front of his colleges. Rachel had requested that David be promoted and once their boss found out about what went down, was accepting, despite then having… broken dozens of policies… and causing mass re-evaluation of all security on the premises. The slim man with dark hair and eyes sat behind a glass desk and had called them both in.

"David, Rachel, so good to see you on short notice. David, something seems different… Wait… It's a new hairdo."

His boss let out a small chuckle along with Rachel. David ran his fingers through the tufts of silky hair. Rachel led the discussion towards a more relevant topic.

"So… Why exactly did you need us here?"

David quickly translated for Rachel. The man picked up a phone off the desk and pushed a single button, waiting a second before talking.

"Mmm… Yeah. Cool… Yeah Sasha… Mhm. Whenever you're ready dear."

They sat there in the silence of the office. Inspecting the walls showed a variety of achievements and academic successes. David spotted a picture on the desk, angled as far as that could only just see it. It depicted the man that sat before them wrapping an arm around a Zoroark lovingly while receiving a kiss.

The door opened and an assistant came in. She was a Zoroark of stunning personality and a figure to rival Rachel's. Having a smile as she laid the forms in front of the pair, moving behind the man at the desk and wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his. A simple gesture told David who she was. "Excuse me sir but why did you decide to take this company over from Zac?"

Zac was an infamous figure that came from a long line of genius. It started a long time ago with quantum tunnelling and since that event, the family tree expanded slightly over many generations but with knowledge growing exponentially. This was Zach, Zac's son… it was one of the quirkiest traditions that one family could uphold.

David picked up the form and read it. 'Proposition of change: Species' The man behind the glasses stood up and congratulated them. "You two have completed this company's goal. We wanted to help people change. We found that mentality could only do so much but now… we can look and have the physical attributed of any being we want." With the speech continuing, Sasha held onto Zach with increasing affection. "We can now use your example to release a good message to the public, roll in donations and then globally distribute this miracle. We can transform the way we live. No more racism, witness protection for those who need it can be improved drastically and most of all, remove the… incompatibility for new family arrangements." At this the Zoroark could be heard purring from behind him.

"If you two sign that, we should only need one blood sample from each of you, a small speech, maybe a public hearing and then we can have you live as the first legally recognised transformed couple. A new revelation for today's reality."

David grabbed a pen as did Rachel, they nodded to one another before scribbling.

* * *

 **Three months later:**

* * *

Things went well for them both. Celebrities. A new inspiration as they were a sensation. They went to restaurants on regular occasion and had even made a movie based on the whole thing. It was sweet the way they could always be seen together as the model couple. He was handsome and she was beautiful, roaming in each others attention on many occasion.

They had spoken out and had been accepted. Evo Corp of course had some conflicts when a Russian company had tried to replicate their work in an unethical fashion but all in all it worked out for most. Zach had changed himself and was now also a representative; they were expecting a child in due time. Life was at its prime with new word of lives changing and general rejoice around. Things were brilliant for everyone.

Oh! And Rachel and David were trying for a kit of their own.

Happy ever after.

* * *

 **A year later: (If you don't want to see the mind breaking truth stop here (it gets a bit sad))**

* * *

They found a flaw… a pretty big one. David's health had deteriorated and this was a concern to most. David had developed some tumours. They had tried chemo and surgery but the problem was that his body was overdosed with conflicting chromosomes. His body was fighting itself in a never ending battle. The new miracle procedure was halted and as the problem

It was March the seventeenth, year 2289 when he passed away. Publicly pronounced deceased. Rachel soon joined him after her own battle with loss, grief and anti-depressants. Zach luckily was not part of the ten percent flaw that had come with first prototype version, living to have a child and living a full teaming life. Ironically it was the purest genes in the transferee that caused the most health problems. The more completed genes were found to be the ones to conflict. The more genetically imperfect one was the better the whole process went but unfortunately…

Rachel was flawless.

* * *

 **Techz: Well that was another story for your viewing pleasure. I apologise if anyone is offended but sometimes you have to take an arrow to the knee. I would appreciate if you could comment on the aspects you liked/didn't and ant ideas in general. I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


End file.
